La melodia de tu sangre
by Nadia.06
Summary: Cosas extrañas suceden en Hogwarts...   Y Draco y Hermione estan apunto de ser pillados por Filch incumpliendo las normas de no ser porque este es asesinado.


Pasé la pagina número 525 de forma cansina, soltando un leve bostezo. Observé mi reloj de muñeca, el cual marcaba la 1.45 a.m

habia decidido pasar toda la noche estudiando para el examen de Pociones de aquel mismo dia, ya que una gripe primaveral

me habia impedido asistir a clase y por lo tanto, estar al dia del temario. Aun así, sabiendo del "aprecio" que Snape sentia por mi,

ni siquiera sabia para que me esforzaba... Despues de un rato, decidi que ya era bastante, recogí mis cosas, poniendo rumbo a la

sala común. Caminaba deprisa por los oscuros pasillos, apretando con fuerza mi varita, la cual llevaba en el bolsillo del tejano.

Si Filch me pillaba a esa hora, deambulando por los pasillos, estudiar durante casi 24h seguidas no habria servido para nada.

Apresuré el paso cuando escuche un golpe seco, ya quedaba menos, casi podia adivinar el retrato de la Señora Gorda al doblar la esquina cuando tropezé con alguien. Invoqué rapidamente un Lumos, asustada y apunté al rostro de la persona con la que habia chocado.

-¿Malfoy? - pregunté con hastio al vislumbrar un cabello platinado y unos ojos grises en la oscuridad.

-¿Sangre sucia? - me imitó con una mueca burlona. El tambien me apuntaba con su varita, parecia sorprendido.

-¿Que demonios haces aqui? - pregunté enfadada, ¿porque tenia que encontrarmelo siempre?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

Me mordí la lengua enfadada, mientrás sentia como el muchacho se regodeaba. Conseguia hacer que me hirivera la sangre con tan solo un par de palabras. Intenté guardar la compostura, y alzé la cabeza, mirandole con superioridad.

-Soy prefecta, puedo quitarte puntos por esto - amenazé. El chasqueó la lengua, poniendome todavia más histerica.

-Me veo en el deber de recordarte Granger, que yo tambien soy prefecto, y que tu, estas en la misma situación que yo.

Mierda. Apreté los puños mientras lo miraba enfadada. Justo cuando estaba lista para soltar una serie de vulgaridades e insultos

bastante impropios para una señorita esuché ese golpe seco de nuevo. Los dos nos giramos sobresaltados.

-¿Que ha sido eso? - pregunté.

El pareció querer burlarse de mi, y me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿El que? De verdad Granger, estudiar tanto te esta desquiciando...

Otra vez, el golpe de nuevo, apreté la varita, alumbrando por todos lados intentando ver algo. Le miré de forma elocuente.

-Eso.

Los dos pusimos en guardia nuestras varitas, dandonos la espalda mutuamente, para cubrir mas terreno.

-Seguro que se trata de Filch y su estupida y gorda gata - masculló Malfoy molesto.

-Si fuera Filch no se molestaria en dar tantos rodeos, no es lo suficientemente inteligente.

El me miró y alzo una ceja mientras curbava sus labios en algo que pretendia ser una sonrisa.

-¿Y de que crees tu que se trata, oh poderosa sabelotodo?

Ignoré el comentario mientrás escrutaba la oscuridad, intentando encontrar algo que no sabia bien bien que era...

Lo ultimo que logré ver o escuchar antes de que Malfoy me agarrara por el brazo y arrancara a correr fueron unos ojos rojos y ese golpe seco de nuevo. Abrió un aula cualquiera y me empujó a dentro, encerrandose el conmigo.  
-Corre Granger, haz algo util - me gritó mientras yo observaba todo parada.

-Los sientes Sra Norris? Oh si... las normas imcumpliendose...

La voz de el Señor Filch resonó por toda la clase y los dos nos miramos con horror. Me señaló con un rapido movimiento de cabeza el armario que se encontraba detrás de mi y no me paré a pensar dos veces. Nos encerramos sin más, justo a tiempo para escuchar el sonoro "click" de la puerta abriendose. Sentia el aliento de Malfoy justo encima de mi nuca, y la verdad no era algo agradable, me ponia nerviosa... Escuchamos en silencio como Filch recorria el aula. Escuché a Malfoy susurrar para el una especie de "Oh Merlin si de verdad existes no dejes que el inutil de Filch me encuentre aqui con la sangre sucia" y contuve las ganas de matarlo ahi mismo.

-Ami esto me gusta tan poco como a ti - masqullé entre dientes.

Noté sus frios y palidos tapar mi boca en un movimiento rapido y acercarme hacia él. Mis latidos se dispararon mientrás escuchaba a la gata de Filch dar golpes contra el armario.  
Ya casi sentia a Filch encima de nosotros, dirigiendose hacia nuestro escondite, en pocos segundos estaria abriendo el armario...  
Observé la mano de Malfoy en mi boca y aspiré su aroma, en aquel momento, ya teniamos un pie fuera de Hogwarts...

* * *

**Bien. Aqui va el primer capitulo de lo que se supone que va a ser mi historia debutante.  
Mucho misterio, mucho sentido del humor, mucha acidez, y mucho amor.  
De verdad espero que las personas que la lean disfruten haciendolo.  
Saludos! NADIA**


End file.
